thelibrariansfandomcom-20200214-history
Emily Davenport
Emily Davenport is a British archaeologist who teams up with Flynn to search for King Solomon's Mines. Biography Emily Davenport is working at a digsite in Morocco to investigate Roman ruins. She meets Flynn who lies about his identity and she believes him to be a competitor. She later founds him sneaking around at the ruins. He admits he was lying and tells her that he is looking for a secret room that might hold a clue to Solomon's Mines. She says he is fantasizing however they quickly find the room. The pair gets attacked by someone who stops when he recognizes the amulet around Flynn's neck. He says Flynn must be one of the Brotherhood of the Masons. He then covers their escape as mercenaries enter the room and fight him.Emily, recognizes the code on Flynn's piece as being in the Akon language, and insists on coming with Flynn to Kenya. The two travel by bus in Kenya where Flynn encounters Debra who talks with him. Flynn pretends that Emily is his fiancée and asks Emily to play along to not let his mom know why he really is in Kenya. Flynn and Emily later find a man buried up to his neck in sand as punishment for stealing a neighboring tribe's crops. The two dig him out: he insists on being their guide in return. Flynn shows Emily the drawings he made as a child to accompany his father's "silly bedtime stories", his mother having slipped them into his bag. They show scenes of laughing rocks, upside-down valleys, and other fanciful places. Emily, in turn, confides to Flynn her obsession since childhood with the mysterious Queen of Sheba, wife of Solomon. After several more days of hiking, they finally reach a village. There, as their guide Jomo tells them, a fortune teller can help them. Unknown to them, the fortune teller's shop has been appropriated by the men chasing them. Just as Flynn finds the other piece of the map legend there, Emily sees the enemy coming and they flee. They escape and find Flynn's Uncle Jerry, who is in Kenya to pick up some stock for his import-export business, and he hustles them aboard a train on which he has reserved some space. Emily wears a Masai dress given to her by Jerry which charms Flynn, and the three have diner. Jerry questions Flynn about his "secret life", while Flynn in turn shows Jerry the amulet his father left him. Emily leaves to go to sleep. Flynn checks Emily's cabin to find her tipsily analyzing the Akon code. It turns out to have a connection with the Biblical Song of Solomon, which leads to the two spending the night together. Next morning, Flynn and Emily, having solved the code, travel to Three Witches Mountain near Mombasa, and find that the terrain reminds Flynn of his juvenile drawings. He tells Emily that his own father must have known about the mines' location and told Flynn stories to plant clues in his Memory, giving him the amulet in case he ever needed to guard the secret and enlist the help of other Masons. With the unknown men in pursuit, the two manage to find the caves where Solomon's treasure is hidden. Gold, jewels, and other treasures litter the caverns; a huge head of Queen Sheba, carved out of the stone wall, looms over all. The two find a book and realize this might be what they are looking for. Their pursuers come upon them and drag in a beaten Uncle Jerry, who begs them to give General Samir the book in exchange for his own life. They comply, only to discover that the General and his thugs work for Uncle Jerry, who wants to turn back time so he can fulfill what he thinks was his destiny; to win Margie Carsen, who he feels was stolen from him by Flynn's dad. It turns out Jerry is the unknown figure who shot Flynn's father. He locks up Emily and Flynn into a pit, which fills with water and features a slowly descending, spike-laden ceiling.They are being rescued by the faithful Jomo, who has followed them to fulfill his life debt. Jerry enters a cave filled with hundreds of mummified bodies and a bubbling lava pit, he begins to read aloud the spell that will give him power over space and time, stirring up ghosts as he does so. Emily, Jomo and Flynn fight mercenaries to get to Jerry and stop him. Flynn confronts Jerry over the book, taking it from him and leaving the spell unfinished. As Flynn is about to throw the book into the lava pit, he begins to see visions of his father in the pit. Jerry seizes the chance to try to convince Flynn that they can change time together. Flynn begins to finish the spell. Emily screams him not to but he can not hear her. Emily uses a reflective spear to shine light on Flynn's amulet, which catches his attention and reminds him of his father's trust. When Flynn throws the book into the lava pit, Jerry jumps after it and falls into the lava. Emily, Flynn, and Jomo manage to escape the collapsing caves just in time. They later talk and Emily tells Flynn she can not go to New York with him as she wants to continue her search for Queen Sheba. Personality A strong-willed woman, Emily holds 25 degrees (three more than Flynn). Because of this she seems to rival Flynn in his historical knowledge. Emily had a hard time trusting Flynn, however the two became closer as they were alike in a lot of ways. After analyzing the code they even spend the night together. However, she later kept pursuing Queen Sheba instead of going with him to New York. Appearances * Trivia *She holds twenty five degrees, which is three more than Flynn. References Category:Movie characters